


Sight Seeing

by Bakageta



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Gen, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Venom Symbiote, an exploration of alien senses, just to be on the safe side, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta
Summary: Eddie realized that he’d never considered how Venom saw on their own. He’d just assumed that because they could see together that the symbiote must be able to see without him.Venom seemed content to answer his questions, so Eddie kept asking.I’m the only reason we can see like this?“Yes, together we build upon everything that we are apart,”they spoke through their grin, taking in the taller buildings surrounding them.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 23
Kudos: 200





	Sight Seeing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redredribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredribbons/gifts).



> This is the final prompt that redredribbons posted in the 2019 holiday exchange! It was:
> 
> Weird Alien Biology! Venom experiences sensory perception totally different from a human, i.e. their tongue allows them to taste scents and hormones in the air (or whatever else the author wants to use). So, when they're fused, Eddie gets to experience what this is like— but he has a hard time processing it with his human brain. Cue Venom trying to help a curious, open-minded Eddie understand their unique non-human means of perception, be it explaining, demonstrating, etc.
> 
> I loved all of their prompts and couldn't stop myself from filling them after the event was over.
> 
> As always: thanks to [sajastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajastar) for betaing!

Eddie finally gave up on getting to sleep at a quarter to three in the morning.

 **Are we done lying around doing nothing?** There was something in Venom’s mental tone that had Eddie immediately suspicious.

“Yeah,” He rolled out of bed just as awake as he’d been two hours ago. “S’weird, I don’t normally have this much trouble getting to sleep if I’ve been out all day.”

Venom didn’t comment; they just began circulating through his body like they had when he was walking the San Francisco streets earlier that day. It was easy to assume that Venom was the cause of Eddie’s sleeplessness, but Eddie had learned a long time ago that assuming never did anything for anyone. For all he knew it was his own generalized anxiety keeping him up.

“You sleep, right?” He clasped his hands and stretched his arms over his head. The contented satisfaction that washed over Eddie wasn’t entirely his own.

**I can become dormant.**

“Good to know.” Eddie sighed. “I’m not tired even though we walked nearly ten miles.” 

**We did have a large meal,** Venom pointed out. That sounded reasonable until Eddie realized they meant the guy extorting Mrs Chen and not the bag of tater tots and three bars of chocolate they’d eaten for dinner.

“That’s just another reason to be sleepy—all the energy goes to digestion.” Something about tryptophan, Eddie thought. Or maybe that was just turkey.

**Not for us.**

“Sure, but that’s how humans work,” Eddie countered, scratching absently at his gut.

 **But that’s not how we work,** Venom insisted.

“Y’mean ‘we’ as in symbiotes, right?”

**No, ‘we’ as in you and me.**

For a moment Eddie was brought up short. He needed to sleep, and Venom needed to eat. If they couldn’t figure out a compromise, their life would be a terrible balancing act between starvation and insomnia. A thread of anxiety settled into his gut. It wasn’t entirely his own.

 **I told you we would be different,** Venom began before Eddie could say anything. **You are my host. I cannot help but affect you.**

“You did,” Eddie agreed, “but I just figured it’d be like super strength or something.”

**That would take longer, and I would have to do it on purpose.**

“Huh,” Eddie briefly thought of life with super strength. It would probably be more trouble than it was worth, especially when Venom could just give him a momentary boost instead of something permanent. “I guess I didn’t think it would be something like digestion.”

Eddie got up and wandered over to the kitchen, idly opening the fridge before thinking better of it. 

“Why is it keeping us up?” Eddie asked eventually after a few restless circuits around their apartment. If this was part of their new life, Eddie decided, he needed to figure things out.

 **We took in a large amount of energy and did not expend it,** Venom began, twining carefully around Eddie’s ribs while he breathed. **Klyntar are very efficient at digesting food. Rapid manipulation and regeneration of our forms requires a massive amount of energy, but if we are not in combat then we are just as efficient at maintenance as we are at digestion.**

When they first joined, Eddie recalled as he turned back to the kitchen, Venom had recovered from the damage done by the Life Foundation experiments after eating only part of his heart. They had still been hungry, of course, and had no reserves, but it hadn’t taken that much for them to recover enough to function. 

**We did not have to fight for our meal this time.** Their smug pride warmed the bases of Eddie’s lungs and when he exhaled, Eddie felt like he should have breathed out steam. **So we have an advantage in our next hunt.**

“One problem with that, V,” Eddie said as he paced across the apartment back to his bed, “our next hunt isn’t gonna be anytime soon. And we’re probably not gonna need to fight too hard for it, either.”

 **True,** they hummed as they ran through Eddie’s intercostal muscles, causing the air in his lungs to vibrate. **Humans are so very soft.**

“D’you have to do that?” Eddie shuddered at the buzzing in his chest.

 **Sorry, Eddie,** Venom said, more amused than contrite.

“So this is gonna be a recurring issue,” Eddie pointed out instead of acknowledging their non apology. “I’m going to need to sleep eventually.”

 **Let us go out,** Venom urged as they built up underneath Eddie’s skin. **It is still dark. We can explore the city.**

“You think that’ll be enough?”

 **It will be if you let me do the exploring.** Venom started seeping out Eddie’s skin before he had a chance to agree.

“Well alright then,” Eddie said as Venom’s face engulfed his own and their graveled tone echoed over his voice. “Let’s go **on an adventure.”**

Venom contorted themself out through the alley window and took off at top speed. They headed east, towards the familiar skyline of the financial district, thoughts of climbing and leaping and swinging at the forefront of their mind. Within them Eddie cringed at the thought of the heights, but he couldn’t find it in him to dampen Venom’s excitement.

Instead he focused on the sensation of being Venom. 

When they were joined like this, Eddie couldn’t feel his own body unless he tried. With the way the symbiote shifted and flexed, Eddie wasn’t very interested in trying. Instead he felt the shift of their undifferentiated mass as it pulled against itself, the position of their body as they soared over a gap between buildings, and the flow of air currents around their surface.

Eddie didn’t manage to focus on anything else until Venom slowed down to investigate a building that had caught their attention. They were thinking of rocky cliff faces somewhere much hotter than San Francisco. Eddie got the impression that it had something to do with the way the glow from a streetlight played off the texture of the building. That was all he picked up before he realized that he had never been able to pick out a building's masonry in such shadow-highlighted detail before.

 _This is different, right?_ Eddie asked eventually as they slunk up the dark side of the building that had drawn Venom's attention. _Something’s changed._

 **What makes you say that?** Venom moved as quietly as they could, oozing into the crevices of the building's exterior instead of jamming claws into the facade. Light was shining out of a window—presumably some other insomniac was hard at work inside—and it looked almost like a wall to their night-attuned vision. Venom felt playful and took a smug pleasure in showing Eddie just how stealthy they could be.

 _It’s—everything’s more._ And it wasn’t just their sight that seemed to pick up more, it was touch and smell and taste individually as well as all of their senses together. Maybe it was because Eddie wasn't focusing on a fight or maybe it was because they’d had time to get used to each other, but all of their senses felt like there was some kind of indescribable “and...” laid overtop.

 **More what?** They asked, moving faster and less carefully after they passed the lit window.

 _More—just… I dunno. It’s just more._ Eddie tried to express to Venom how everything now felt like it had more depth, how the layers that made up sight and smell and taste and touch had all become perceptible down to parts he had no names for. He wasn’t sure how much of it got through. Talking to Venom when they were like this was easy, almost like speaking, but Eddie had no skill at sharing concepts. Venom insisted that conceptual and emotional exchange—which Eddie mostly did on accident—would come to him soon, but Eddie wasn’t so sure.

 **“Hah, the great investigative reporter, Eddie Brock, at a loss for words.”** Venom laughed aloud as they clambered out of the shadow of the building and onto the roof.

 _Shut up, asshole,_ Eddie grumbled. Before he could say anything else he noticed that there was a new sensation tickling across their surface as they stood on the quiet roof. _Why is our skin tingling?_

 **“We are in the open, in the light.”** Venom casually turned to face the half-moon completely, and a wave of prickling sensation rolled over their face and chest as they moved. It felt to Eddie like the moment before something happened. Like the building tension of a suspense movie but without the release of a reveal or a jump scare.

 _But I’m not anxious about it; you’re not tense; we don’t feel exposed._ He couldn’t think of any other reason they would feel so strangely. _Why is our skin crawling?_

 **“Crossed inputs,”** Venom explained after a moment of thought. **“I am not used to seeing light, and you are not used to feeling it.”**

 _Feeling it?_ They felt light?

 **“I do not have eyes, Eddie,”** Venom clarified, **“but _we_ do. Alone I cannot detect anything beyond the presence and intensity of light. What you feel is your brain’s interpretation of my sense of light.”**

Eddie realized that he’d never considered how Venom saw on their own. He’d just assumed that because they could see together that the symbiote must be able to see without him.

Venom seemed content to answer his questions, so Eddie kept asking. _I’m the only reason we can see like this?_

 **“Yes, together we build upon everything that we are apart,”** they spoke through their grin, taking in the taller buildings surrounding them.

 _So sight must’ve been pretty weird for you, huh?_ Eddie prompted, seeking more information out of habit.

 **“At first, but that was a long time ago…”** Venom trailed off as they brought up ancient memories of their first sighted host. Despite their age, the images were clear and vivid with the shock of a completely new experience. The atmosphere reminded Eddie of the times he’d travelled through the mountains to various state parks in the midwest. He was overwhelmed by more shades of orange than he had names for and by bright, bubbling pools of liquid that erupted into a teal sky. 

At the time, Venom had been young and inexperienced and had nearly lost control of their host. The new sense had emphasized the difference between their host and the strands of their substance woven into its body. Now, Eddie could feel the effects of their remembered dissociation as he was briefly reminded of the presence of his body curled up in their chest like some vital organ. 

Venom drew Eddie out of their memory. **“I have never had a reason to be concerned about my host’s interpretation of my senses before. Is it uncomfortable?”**

 _Not exactly? It just feels like something’s about to happen._ How could Eddie put that feeling into words? _It’s like we’re going to be_ —approached by someone unseen, the presence raising the hairs on their forearms and on the back of their neck. The knowledge that someone was standing behind them, somehow intimately close without touching or causing any kind of sensation. Not painful but also unwanted.

 **“I understand.”** Venom settled down on the roof in a crouch and washed pride and happiness over Eddie after his thoughts trailed off. Eddie realized that something from all of that must have gotten across because he could feel the hum of Venom thinking something over.

 **“Do you think there would be a better way?”** Venom asked. **“You cannot feel light the same way I do. I thought this was the closest I could get without completely scrambling the inputs.”**

 _Temperature, maybe?_ _Humans can feel sunlight and shadow that way._ Bolstered by his previous success, Eddie tried to present the memory of a cloudy day to Venom. The feeling of the skin of his face and arms warmed by the sun to the point that he no longer noticed it until a cloud passed overhead and chilled every part of him.

**“I will try.”**

Venom’s focus drew inward and pulled Eddie’s along with them. Somewhere in between them where everything that made up Venom segued into everything Eddie, the symbiote made adjustments to the finest of synapses. It was delicate work and Eddie couldn’t follow the particulars of it. Instead all his attention was drawn to a subtle shift in sensation like he’d never felt before. It was wind tossed hair being brushed in the correct direction, the drag of a dryer-warmed blanket over a tired body, and the tingling numbness of cold skin after coming inside from a crisp northern winter day.

 **“Better?”** Venom’s voice pulled Eddie back.

 _Yeah_. Eddie stood, rolled their shoulders, and turned their face into the moonlight.

Now the moonlight felt almost like sunlight on their face and the creeping, tingling sensation was gone completely. The night sky was clear, but they could only see the moon and the brightest of stars. Light pollution had dimmed the night sky, much to Venom’s disappointment.

 **“The view would be better if we were higher up,”** Venom said, turning towards the network skyscraper just visible past the buildings surrounding them. At least they would be able to see the whole city, even if the light pollution wouldn't improve at all.

 _Maybe not that high up?_ They'd be fine, Eddie knew, but he couldn't help but remember that first night. His own fear of heights and the shared agony of screaming jet engines had combined into something they were both wary of repeating.

 **“Fine.”** Venom scanned the buildings around them for a good candidate.

Eddie focused their gaze on an office building to the east, and Venom wasted no time taking off towards it. For a brief second, Eddie thought they would crash through the glass, but Venom spread out at impact and clung to the side of the building. Half a dozen moments from nature documentaries flashed in their mind as Eddie realized that their fingertips had become gripping pads instead of claws. Venom's smug joy was palpable as they climbed and Eddie couldn’t help adding to the grin that stretched across their face.

 _The city’s pretty at least._ Eddie observed as they crested the rooftop. It was a different view than he was used to, in the middle of the city and hundreds of feet in the air, but it was still beautiful. San Francisco's lights were too large to remind them of far off stars, though. 

**“True, not like stars. Like—”** Venom thought of a telescopic photo of hundreds of distant galaxies that Eddie had once seen in a magazine.

 _We could go out of the city to see the stars sometime,_ Eddie offered. _In the mountains, maybe?_

**“Maybe,”** Venom acknowledged after carding through Eddie’s dim childhood memories of the Appalachians, **“but what can we do now?”**

 _Let’s go to Golden Gate Park,_ Eddie decided, turning their head to the west. _Light pollution’s probably just as bad, but it’s a different kind of environment at least._

 **“Alright then,”** Venom said and leapt off of the side of the office building without warning. Eddie was dissociated enough from his body within the symbiote’s mass that his only reaction was a burst of adrenaline that Venom absorbed with a wide fanged grin.

 **“It is cooler here,”** Venom observed when they reached the park twenty minutes later.

 _We’re closer to the ocean now_ , Eddie replied, _and there’s less buildings to trap heat._

 **“It is good,”** Venom said as they surged up into the trees at the eastern edge of Golden Gate Park, vague satisfaction curling through their mind. 

_You like the coast?_ Eddie asked as they strung themselves between the trees, maintaining only a semblance of a humanoid form. It felt strange to him, but only when he paid too close attention to exactly where and how many limbs they had at one time. Luckily, Venom’s satisfaction in the physicality of their movement was a great distraction.

 **“Maybe…”** Venom trailed off and exposed their thoughts to Eddie while they continued through the trees. They had no real comparison, other than the time they’d spent amongst San Francisco’s familiar skyscrapers, and what they liked had never mattered before. The temperature in both areas was comfortable, but the resistance of wood against their claws was satisfying, and their movement through the branches was a steady and relaxing effort. They did not dislike anything that had happened so far, but was that the same as liking it?

 _We’ll go to some state parks or something,_ Eddie said eventually, unable to answer Venom’s unspoken question. _Get you some more experience._

**“That would be good.”**

Gradually, their pace through the trees slowed until they stopped at a treeline. An open grass lawn cut through with streets and walkways was spread out before them. Something was in the air, so faint that it was nearly undetectable to even their formidable senses. Venom’s focus caught on it. Eddie skimmed past it—whatever it was felt more like a feeling to act upon than information to react to.

 **“What is this?”** Venom’s voice broke Eddie away from the full depth of their senses.

 _I’m not sure, maybe a flower?_ Eddie answered hesitantly after Venom brought the specific sensation into his focus. Their impression made him think of something green and growing. _But there can’t be much blooming in winter._

 **“There has to be something,”** Venom insisted. They left their mouth open and drew air across their tongue as they wandered into the wide open space. Whatever had caught their attention became slightly more pronounced, but Eddie still couldn’t define what exactly it was.

 _Maybe in the conservatory?_ Eddie drew their attention to a wide, white building that sat across the manicured lawn. Eddie offered up the single distant memory he had of visiting the Conservatory of Flowers. It was mostly emotional impressions: mundane awe at the number and size of plants and an uneducated acknowledgement of the skill that was showcased in the greenhouse.

 **“In there?”** All of their focus was on the conservatory as they approached its eastern wing. **“How can we get in?”**

 _There’re vents on the roof,_ Eddie said, turning their head toward the conservatory’s roof line. _But it's an old, glass building so don't—_

Venom was in motion before Eddie could finish his thought. They were just as careful on their short trip to the conservatory’s roof as they had been scaling the glass office building. It took seconds to reach the roof, and they left no marks during their climb. The vents were closed against the night’s chill and would have been nowhere near big enough for their bulk to squeeze through even if they hadn't been. They weren’t sealed though. 

Eddie struggled to interpret what happened next. It was like the shift and stretch of their limbs as they moved through the park’s trees or when Venom covered his arm and pulled them in impossible directions, but instead of a localized sensation it was all over. Their sight blinked out and for a few brief seconds other, stranger senses came forward. Eddie felt the compression and expansion of their form, the pull of gravity on their liquid volume, and the humidity of the air around them as they fell. 

They dropped into water, stood, and opened their eyes. The sight of the greenhouse surrounding them drew Eddie away from their more exotic senses. They had landed in the smaller of two pools in the western-most section of the conservatory. The lily pads that Eddie vaguely recalled weren’t present, presumably due to the season, but other plants were still abundant. Small trees ringed the larger pond alongside broadleaved elephant’s ear plants, potted plants lined the outer edge of the greenhouse, and carnivorous pitcher plant vines hung overhead.

 _Why’d you do that?_ Eddie asked after he regained his bearings.

 **“You did not want to break the glass, but we would not fit any other way.”** Venom stepped out of the pool and onto the pavestone pathway, tensing their surface in a way that caused the pond water to slide off of them.

 _We could’ve picked the lock on the front door,_ Eddie pointed out, _that was just weird._

 **“But faster and much more interesting.”** Venom radiated an amusement.

 _Ass,_ Eddie accused. _Why did we have to break into the conservatory, anyway?_

**“It smelled interesting. Familiar.”**

_Smell?_ How could they smell when they didn’t even need to breathe unless they wanted to?

 **“Yes,”** Venom said, gaping their jaw and allowing their tongue to hang out, **“smell.”**

 _Shouldn’t that be taste?_ Eddie asked even as the scents of the greenhouse rolled across their tongue. Whatever it was that had originally caught Venom’s attention was stronger in the aquatic plants section but still not actually present.

 **“No?”** Venom’s confusion fuzzed between them. **“We smell from a distance, and we taste when we are close.”**

Venom insistently showed Eddie their memories. The scent of the ocean growing stronger in Eddie's nose as he walked from the apartment towards the Pacific was compared to the salt smell of the bay against their tongue for the brief second they crouched atop the network building. They recalled the taste of chocolate on Eddie’s tongue, much more intense from Venom’s perspective, alongside their own memory of the taste of the grease left by their fast food dinner on Eddie’s fingertips as he idly kneaded their mass.

 _Oh_. Of course a creature who was an amorphous goo on their own wouldn’t associate senses with organs. But they had still found a way to relate, had tried to translate their own senses into something that Eddie could understand. 

_I never thought about it that way,_ Eddie admitted.

 **“We are learning,”** Venom acknowledged.

They felt warm and mellow to Eddie. Relaxed and content in a way that Eddie had rarely felt himself and, he assumed, Venom hadn’t felt in a long time, if ever. It was nice, and it only got stronger when they contorted themselves through a human sized door and crossed into the next section of the conservatory.

Instead of a pool, the center of this section was densely planted with ferns, orchids, and many more plants that Eddie couldn’t hope to identify. It sloped down into a pit towards the end of the greenhouse opposite them. The slope made room for a few trees of increasing height, and the path that ringed the center section was bordered on the outside by dozens more species of plants. Like the area behind them, there were baskets of orchids and pitcher plants hanging above them. The greenery was studded with dozens of different types and sizes of flowers despite the season and the scent that had drawn Venom to the conservatory was everywhere. 

**“This is…”** An upswell of emotion and memory rose from somewhere deep within Venom. It felt like bittersweet nostalgia to Eddie, sharp on the back of their tongue.

 _Is it familiar?_ Eddie prompted.

 **“Yes.”** Venom brought strange, half recalled memories into Eddie’s focus.

Eddie could almost make out the sights Venom recalled, subtly wrong though they were. Their field of view was too wide and they remembered colors that Eddie had never seen. The atmosphere was completely different from Earth, but the other details were a close match to the conditions inside the conservatory: cool, humid, and filled with pollen and the scent of growing plants. Beyond that were aspects of the memory that seemed blank, and Eddie realized that those blanks were host senses too alien for him to understand.

 **“It was a garden world, except for us,”** Venom said.

_You miss it?_

**"No,"** there was a finality in their tone, **"here is much better."**

Eddie acknowledged the symbiote with a mental hum of contentment, recognition, and appreciation. 

_Are the plants similar?_ he wondered.

 **“Only in scent.”** Venom recalled the distracting sprays and enticing shapes of alien flowers. The plants were visually different from the ones in the conservatory, but the scent was eerily close. **“These are much less dangerous.”**

_How so?_

**“These ones don’t bite back.”** Venom traced a large petal with a claw, the vivid memory of nearly being eaten by a giant flower laid over the much smaller bloom in front of them.

Eddie shuddered within them, glad that the carnivorous plants of Earth were nowhere near that size, before he noticed something odd about the flower they were touching.

 _It’s warm?_ Eddie wondered.

 **“It reflects light, so it feels warm to us.”** Venom explained with fondness that Eddie would have recognized if he hadn’t been distracted.

_Shouldn’t it glow?_

**“It is not the kind of light that we can see. It is—”** They rummaged through the glossary of Eddie’s mind and he abruptly recalled a bit of information he’d probably learned at some bar’s trivia night: some flowers had patterns that were visible in **“—ultraviolet light.”**

 _But we can feel it?_ he clarified as they drew away from the flower’s broad petals. _If we can feel it then shouldn’t we be able to see it?_

 **“We can try.”** This time much more than Venom’s focus shifted. Their conscious mind dove deep into the shared recesses of their being, forcing Eddie to grab onto the railing with their clawed hands to stabilize their stance. 

_**“Are we okay?”**_ Eddie asked and tensed their body when he realized he’d spoken out loud.

 **This is more involved, translating something felt into something seen,** Venom’s response flowed into Eddie’s mind. **Almost done.**

Eddie couldn’t feel as much of what Venom was doing as before without letting go of the humanoid shape that he was only maintaining out of reflex, but what he could feel was different than what he’d felt on the rooftop. The moonlight on the rooftop had been a shift of connections from one skin sense to another. Now Venom was creating whole new connections, trying to bridge the light that their surface could sense with the vision that Eddie gave them.

 **That should work,** Venom hummed into their mind as they resumed control, loosening their grip from the rail where Eddie had left imprints of their claws.

Just like before, Eddie felt as the connections between them shifted ever so slightly behind their closed eyes. It wasn’t a pressure or an itch, their eyes didn’t water or burn, instead it was like the gradual clearing of vision after moving from a well lit cabin into the perfect darkness of the surrounding forest.

Light bloomed over the palm-sized flower that had first caught their attention. It radiated out in irregular lines from the flower’s center almost as if a second flower had formed inside the original.

_Amazing…_

**Look up,** Venom whispered in their mind, unwilling to break the moment.

They stepped away from the railing smoothly as Eddie tilted their head up.

Eddie’s first thought was of a night sky, an alien one that no human had ever gotten the chance to witness. Moonlight shone through the conservatory’s glass ceiling, and even closer than that were ringed patterns of circles and chevrons and starbursts. The flowers that had been just barely visible when they entered the second section of the conservatory were now picked out in the dim light like stars in the night sky. Each ring of bright, glowing petals shone with its own colors in their vision.

A profound gladness overcame both Eddie and Venom, each of their impressions washing over the other. The world existed and they existed and they were lucky enough to be able to experience it together. There was nothing stopping them from doing whatever they wanted to and there was endless opportunity to do it.

 _ **“Amazing,”**_ Eddie breathed out through their mouth.

Eventually they moved on to the center section. The middle was dominated by trees that grew into the vaulted glass ceiling with a fountain standing at their base. The boughs above were studded with softly glowing flowers from the trees themselves as well as from yet more vines and hanging baskets. They circled around the greenhouse section multiple times, seeing new flowers each circuit that they hadn't noticed before and noticing ones that they had seen from a different perspective.

After they thoroughly inspected the plant life of the third greenhouse, they moved on to the western wing, which was filled with potted plants. Most of the pots were large but reasonably so, though there were some so large that Venom would have been able to fit comfortably inside. Each container was its own miniature ecosystem uniquely suited to the plant it held, and each blooming plant was its own unique galaxy of glowing petals in their vision.

Sunrise was fast approaching when they finally left the conservatory, and by the time they were settling into their bed it had just peeked over the horizon.

 **Thank you,** Venom mumbled into Eddie’s thoughts, idly soaking their gratitude into their bond. They thanked him for not being scared of the changes they brought, for taking the time to explore the city with them, for asking questions and giving input and helping them discover new ways of seeing, for accepting them. 

“No problem,” Eddie said into his pillow. It didn’t matter that his response was muffled, he knew that Venom would understand him.

In response, they wrapped around him, warm, content, and most of all sleepy, over his closed eyes to block the morning light and under the blankets to trap just enough heat. The two of them slept in until noon and woke completely refreshed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the my other fics based off of redredribbons' prompts: [TEETH, TEETH, TEETH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172131) and [The Secret Ingredient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552697).
> 
> I had a great time writing prompt fic this past year and I'd love to do more. I'm on [tumblr](https://bakageta.tumblr.com) if you want to send me a prompt or just say hi.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
